


"Я боготворил тебя"

by risowator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://risowator.tumblr.com/post/172125593042)


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
